


Cry Uncle

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Handcuffs, M/M, Paddling, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony chuckled, flipping up his mask so that Steve could feel Tony's breath on his ear as he whispered, "But Cap, I promised that I'd make you beg for mercy." Steve's eyes widened, his body going taut as a bowstring in anticipation of being drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> A little belated Christmas fic for whipbogard and my tumblr followers! Inspired by [this gif set](http://beatingsofabesottedheart.tumblr.com/post/38848597317/nc-17-bottom-steve-paddling-sex-toys-d-s).

Steve had done quite a bit of damage to the suit - crushed the left gauntlet, ripped open one shoulder plate and left a constellation of cracks and dents all over the rest. The training room was even worse off. The enforcements had barely stopped them from smashing through the wall, and those burn marks on the floor were never coming out. It was all worth it, though, when Tony finally wrestled Steve down, felt his body squirming and bucking underneath Tony's weight, a virgin to surrender. Fuck, Tony loved being Iron Man.

"Don't feel bad, Steve," Tony couldn't help taunting as he forced Steve's wrists into platinum-plated handcuffs. "You put up a fair fight, you know, for a senior citizen."

Steve just bared his teeth. His uniform was all but shredded, his body dotted with bruises that faded slowly right before Tony's eyes. Steve's carefully coiffed hair was another casualty. Strands of it fell into his eyes as he tried his best to glare at Tony from over his shoulder.

"You made your point," He said, cheek against the ground and ass in the air. "Now let me go."

Tony chuckled, flipping up his mask so that Steve could feel Tony's breath on his ear as he whispered, "But Cap, I promised that I'd make you beg for mercy." Steve's eyes widened, his body going taut as a bowstring in anticipation of being drawn.

With a chuckle, Tony climbed off of Steve's panting body. He took his time stripping off the suit, enjoying the view of Steve's ass bobbing as he struggled against the cuffs. Each time a piece of armor clanged on the ground, Steve flinched, and when Tony finally unzipped the skin-tight suit he wore inside the armor, Steve pressed his forehead to the mat and shuddered. The back of his neck was bright red. 

Aw. 

Tony rested one proprietary hand on Steve's ass. "Remember, Cap. All you gotta do is say Uncle. Twice." But Steve remained stubbornly silent. 

With a mental shrug, Tony stood and walked to the wall. “Jarvis,” he called, “Open the panel.” Out of the suit, he was completely naked, and largely unconcerned that Steve was getting an eyeful from his position. 

"What’s going on?" Steve demanded, alarmed, as a panel in the wall slid away to reveal whips, bondage gear, and an impressive (in Tony's option) collection of sex toys. 

"Training room, sex dungeon, you know." Tony grinned, inspecting the merchandise. "I like being multitasking." He grabbed a paddle and hefted it in one hand, giving it a few swings. Air whistled through the holes cut in the board. "I was never in a fraternity, but I gotta say, I’ve always been jealous of these things. Picture, like, a room of frat brothers spanking you with this. Jerkoff city." Tony grabbed a buttplug and a bottle of lube as an afterthought. No thanks to the cold room, but lil’ Tony was perking up quite nicely in anticipation. 

Steve, it seemed, was going the silent and stubborn route. Tony could see him biting his lip, ready to tough it out like a good little soldier. Heh. 

“Feel free to scream,” Tony said, kneeling between Steve’s spayed legs. “Whimper, moan, et. cetera. I like feedback on my work.” 

“You can try and make me.” Steve bit off, his words coming out a bit shakier than intended when Tony reached down and cupped his balls through his suit. 

“Oh, I intend to.” Tony purred, making Steve jump as he gave his handful a tug. 

Steve’s uniform pants had to be peeled off, so skin-tight were they, and Tony left them around Steve’s thighs, trapping them together and pushing up Steve’s ass even further. That ass though … Tony had to take a moment to just bask in the glow of it. A work of beauty, it was, the eighth wonder of the world. Soft skin over rippling muscle, the exact color of a peach. Tony was going to _wreck it_. 

“Son, I’d say your torture techniques need some work.” Steve said, contemptuously. “Don’t think I’ve ever been _stared_ into saying Uncle.” 

“Hm, I’m guessing that passed for sass 70 years ago?” Tony replied, grabbing the lube and pouring a large dollop onto his palm. 

Steve’s hole looked virgin-tight, flinching away when Tony traced the rim with a fingernail. Tony thought about being gentle, but that wasn’t what this was about. 

Steve yelped as Tony forced the first finger into his body, pushing past fluttering resistance of his sphincter. Tony’s cock gave a sympathetic pulse as he fucked his finger in and out a few times, enjoying the obscene noises the lube made as it dripped down Steve’s cleft. 

“Uncle?” Tony asked, crooking his finger into Steve’s prostate. He gave it a rub, watching the shudders multiply down the length of Steve’s body. 

“Gon- … gonna have to do better than that,” Steve growled, but Tony didn’t miss the way Steve’s cock began to thicken, peeking out from the front of his pants. 

Tony added a second finger, scrissoring them and fucking Steve roughly as he fisted his own cock. “Ready?” He asked as he pulled out his fingers and reached for the buttplug. It was a rhetorical question and Steve didn’t answer beyond giving a shudder when he felt the rubber tip pushing against his entrance. 

The buttplug was bright red (Tony was amused by color coordination) and quite a bit thicker than Tony’s fingers had been. He rocked it in inch by inch, ignoring Steve’s muffled swearing. In the cuffs, Steve’s hands curled into fists, his nails digging into the fleshy part of his palm. Tony had no doubt that in Steve’s boots his toes were curled in unbearable pleasure as the plug pressed against his prostate. Once it was fully inside, Tony tapped his fingers against the base and watched Steve jerk like he’d been electrocuted. 

“Still time to say Uncle,” Tony offered, picking up the paddle and taking two practice swings, close enough to Steve’s ass that he could feel the swoosh of air.  
Steve stayed silent. 

Tony rolled his shoulders, maneuvered himself into a better position, and took his first swing. The paddle connected to Steve’s ass with a loud smack, making his knees scramble a bit on the slippery mat to keep his balance. There was no sound from Steve, no indication other than a sharp intake of breath that he had felt anything at all. 

Tony knew first-hand just how high Steve’s pain tolerance was. But he also relished a challenge. With his next blow Tony aimed for the crease between Steve’s ass and thigh, and was rewarded with a soft hiss. Tony alternated his hits between Steve’s thighs and ass, watching the pink bloom and fade as the super soldier serum rushed to repair the damage. Every time a hit jarred the buttplug, Steve flinched. He didn’t seem to notice when he began rocking back and forth on his knees, trying to flinch away from the blows. Tony delivered three hits in quick succession straight across the base of the buttplug. 

“Tony!” Steve screamed, clenching his thighs tighter together. Every smack after that was answered by small, broken noises. Steve’s cock, trapped tight against his stomach, oozed precome into the fabric of his suit. 

Within ten more strokes, Steve broke, his face red and dripping with tears. “Uncle!” he called hoarsely. “F-fuck, uncle!” 

Immediately, Tony dropped the paddle, rubbing a soothing hand against Steve’s ass. Where a normal person would have welts, Steve’s skin was still clear and unbroken, radiating heat like a furnace. 

“There, I knew you could do it,” Tony said, watching Steve’s breaths hitch in his chest, his flanks trembling like a skiddish horse. He gripped the base of the buttplug and slowly began pulling it out. 

“Tony,” Steve ground out, arching his spine. “Fuck me, please …”

“Fuck, yes,” Tony tossed the buttplug away, grabbing for the lube and fumbling a little in his eagerness. He had been ignoring his cock for too long, and it was practically purple from frustration, bobbing and dripping precome like a motherfucker. Even the hand he used to slick it felt like too much stimulation.  
“Tony!” Steve’s hips gave eager buck as Tony pressed the head of his cock to Steve’s ass. 

Tony swore again as he pushed inside, needing a few seconds to keep from coming like a shot. The hot silk of Steve’s asshole squeezed around him like a vise. With a groan, Tony grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and rode him into the ground, sweaty and desperate and rough, as Steve spread his legs and begged for it like a whore. 

It took them both an embarrassingly short amount of time to come. Tony first, shuddering through his orgasm as he dug his nails into Steve’s hips. With a muffled moan, Steve rubbed himself off against the mat, coming all over his uniform. 

“Oh God,” Tony moaned, collapsing beside Steve’s panting body. “That was …”

“Can you bask _after_ you get me out of these cuffs?” Steve asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes and retrieved the key from Steve’s pants pocket. As soon as he opened the cuffs, Steve’s arms shot out and shoved Tony onto the mat, rolling above him in one fluid motion. 

Tony knew it was futile, but struggled anyways, just to feel Steve’s iron grip close around his wrists and drag them upwards. Fuck, that was hot. 

“Now,” Steve said, grinning a little too brightly. “ _My_ turn.”


End file.
